The Bent Hurricane
by Robofin117
Summary: The Doctor kept on running after trying to contradict the Laws of Time. Now, his TARDIS is pulled into a new world with which there are variables that he has no experience with. What is going to happen? Only time will tell and his time is running out.


Chapter 01: Wandering

London - National Gallery - Day

Inside the National Gallery, the TARDIS was starting dematerialize. The Doctor looked resolutely at the console. He knows that his song was ending. He just wanted to spend the remaining time left in this regeneration running. It is because he didn't want to go. He didn't want to meet the fate ahead of him. One thing is for sure though. It is only a matter of time, ironically.

The time rotor, with its clear aqua cylinders, kept on rising and falling as the wheezing and groaning grew. "Alright old girl, where do we go next?" the Doctor asked.

An alert was raised as the TARDIS detected an anomaly in the Time Vortex. The Doctor rushed to the monitor and stared at it with worry. But that s not possible .. They were all gone the Doctor whispered.

With renewed hope, he fumbled with the controls and bashed some of it with his hammer. The wheezing grew louder in volume as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS through deep space.

After a few moments, the phone box reached its destination. Two glowing blots are seen that displayed a variety of shifting colors and lights. One was still bright and colorful, but the other was almost faded away. The TARDIS kept its distance before the two anomalies in space.

"This is definitely a TARDIS energy signature, but something is very off about this .." After a few presses at the keyboard, the monitor revealed something very recent.

"Void energy? But the dimensional breaches were closed. This is very, very bad." Very bad indeed. The last time he encountered void energy was from Torchwood Tower in London. The day the alternate Cybermen invaded the Earth. The day the last of the Daleks arrived on their void ship. The day that he lost Rose.

"Enough of that. Let's see if I can stitch these back up."

"Starting up the Astral Inducers. Stirring up the Temporal Limiter. And activating the Quantum Accelerator."

Levers pulled. Buttons pressed. Dials twisted. Zigzag plotter zigzagged.

The process was working for the fading rift as it disappeared entirely, but the brighter one was still glowing brightly. Well that s not good. Contrary to what happened with the first rift, the second rift is slowly grew in size and brightness.

"Okay, that is not supposed to happen," the Doctor said. "Let's try reversing the polarity." The TARDIS's light started glowing and the rift was shrinking. A little smile emerged from the Doctor's face, but was quickly banished.

A warning alert appeared on the monitor as the sound of groaning metal echoed in the main console room. As the groaning grew louder, the cloister bell sounded.

Dong!...Dong!...Dong!

The Doctor knew the tidal forces from the rift were too great.

He has no choice but to let the TARDIS get pulled in.

With a steady hand at the TARDIS hand brake, he pulled it down and yelled, "Well...Allons-y!"

Republic City - Docks - Morning

It was a bright and sunny day at Republic City. Various vessels from all over the world have traveled to this majestic hub of trade. One particular ship was opening its cargo bay when a large polar bear dog leapt out. The workers at the docks were startled by the large animal leaving the normally quiet storage compartment.

"Thanks for the ride!" the teenager yelled as she rode off on her polar bear dog. "Come on, Naga." she said as the polar bear dog ran off.

Avatar Korra was amazed at the great expanse of skyscrapers from the shore side.

"Wow. Look at this place. I have never seen so many satomobiles." She then turned her attention to Aang Memorial Island then to Air Temple Island.

"Air Temple Island, that's where Tenzin lives," she said. "Are your ready for a little swim, girl?"

Naga, instead of swimming, followed her nose towards food.

"Okay! Okay! Food first, then Air Temple."

As Naga ran towards food, a loud wheezing was heard.

VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!

In a nearby alleyway, a blue police box faded into existence. The right door of the TARDIS opened suddenly as the Doctor stumbled out with clouds of smoke following him. In the alley, the Doctor took a nearby garbage can lid and started fanning out the fumes.

"Some sort of external force was acting on that rift .. It should have closed up nice and easy instead of sucking us in ..What's causing it then?" the Doctor muttered as he finally closed the door and dropped the lid.

"Sorry old girl, but you need the rest. Meanwhile, I will look around." The Doctor then ventured out into the street to look around.

"Oh, would you look at that... Very 1920s." he exclaimed as he stared at the cityscape of Republic City.

"Well, I think I need to do a bit of shopping, eh?" He then strolled down the street with his hands in his bigger on the inside pockets and looked about like any other tourist.

Republic City - Shopping District - Day

Korra and Naga were walking down the street. She then walked towards a group of people outside a phonograph store.

"Excuse me, I think I am lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked.

An old woman replied, "Just head down this street and…." The elderly woman stopped as a hot rod red satomobile entered the street with rumble.

"You should get moving young lady, it isn't safe." the woman spoke as she went to hide.

The red satomobile went to a stop as three men stepped out.

The leader of the group came up and interrupted a talk between the owner and a gangly man with a metal bottle.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money or else I can't guarantee that I can protect your fine establishment."

"I'm sorry. Business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." the owner offered as he shown the product.

The firebender of the group flame kicked the phonograph and it bursted into flames.

The owner fell back.

"My friend isn't a music lover. Give me the money or …" the leader started.

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra asked.

The trio laughed at her until….

"Excuse me." a resolute voice said.

That interruption led the leader to stare at the man holding the bottle.

"I was going to buy that." he said.

"Oh yeah? Tough luck."

"You know that was really rude of you. What makes you think you can threaten this man?" the stranger elaborated as he started shaking his bottle. An air of confidence surrounded the man. He wore a pinstripe suit with a long overcoat.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you_ in the hospital." he said as the firebender started a flame in his hand.

"You are absolutely right. And you know what?" the man questioned.

"What?"

"That doesn't mean I will sit by while you batter this man's life for your enjoyment."

"Okay, then. You and what army, huh?"

The man popped the cork and sprayed the drink all over the gang members.

The trio was soaked until the leader pulled the liquid out using waterbending. Angry eyes stared at the stranger.

"This army?" he laughed nervously.

Korra rushed over to protect the bottle guy.

"You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." she commanded as she

Fighting ensued.

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize about not updating for a while. I had a great amount of things happening in real life and I needed to work them out. Anyways, this story was something I just had to write after having it sit in my head for a few days and watching Legend of Korra and the Day of the Doctor back to back. So, just please comment and review this story. I am eager to listen to them.**

**Updated Author's Notes: I noticed a few dialogue problems after re-reading, so I edited them to order.**

**Another new update: Changed a few stuff. No idea why I kept using "teenager". Good catch.**

**Edit #1 made: December 2, 2013**

**Edit #2 made: December 31, 2013**


End file.
